Noise
by xXxyellowxXx
Summary: --Poem, Anko, Present-day---- Because sometimes the silence can be overwhelming. *Warning* DarkFic Rated T for drug alcohal abuse, suggested teacher-student paring. R&R extremely apprecated!


_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own _Naruto_, it belongs to_**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Noise**_**,**

**It rained down**

**On me,**

_Crushing_** me.  
-**

**Like hail,**

**It pounded its way**

**Into my ears,**

**Scurrying inside my**

**Already **_battered_

**Brain.  
-**

**My head buzzed**

**Like a timer,**

**As if the**

**Slightest thing**

**Could**

**Start the countdown**

**To destruction.**

_My destruction_**.  
-**

**The noise **

**Emitting from the **

**People around**

**Me**

**Seemed to **

**Drastically**

_**Increase**_

**As if my senses **

**Had **

**Tripled**

**In mere **_moments__**.**_**  
-**

**My heart **

**Pounded**

**In my**

_Bruising_

**Chest**

**Like a frightened **

**Animal**

**On the bad**

**Side of a**

**Gun.  
-**

**Some guy from **

**Geometry **

**Passed me**

**Another joint,**

**At least**

**I think it was**

**The guy from **

**Geometry,**

**(I have reached **

**The point **

**Where I**

**Could not**

**Tell my own**

**Mother apart**

**From**

**The creepy guy**

**Who works**

**At Blockbuster),**

**Asked if**

_I_ **was**

'**OK'.**

**-**

**Was I**

'_OK_**'?**

**I'm not**

**Exactly**

**Sure.  
-**

**I nodded anyway**

**Taking the**

**Pipe,**

**Ready to take**

**A nice **_long_

**Drag,**

**But I**

**Think**

**He sensed**

**My **_nervousness_**,**

**Because he**

**Snatched the**

**Pipe**

**Away from me**

**And replaced it**

**With**

**A plastic cup**

**Filled with**

**An amber liquid.  
-**

**He told **

**Me to**

_Drink_** it.  
-**

**So**

**I**

_Did_**.  
-**

**Cheers**

**Vibrated**

**Off my**

**Eardrums**

**As I downed**

**The filled-**

**To-the-rim**

**Cup of**

**Liquid **_fire_

**Which only**

**Added fuel to**

**My inner**

_Trauma_**.  
-**

**I **_staggered_** to**

**Lean on**

**A nearby**

**Oak**

**So**

**I wouldn't**

**Make a**

**Donkey of**

**Myself and**

**Sat on the**

**Ground with**

**My head**

**Between my**

**Legs, taking**

_Deep_** and **_calming_

**Breaths with**

**My eyes**

_Closed_**.  
-**

**When I**

**Finally **_thought_

**I was calm**

**Enough and the**

**Noises were**

**Gone,**

**If not**

_Slightly_** tuned**

**Down,**

**I slowly rose,**

**My body**

**Leaning against**

**The tree for**

**Support.**

**-**

**I opened my**

**Eyes**

**Slowly,**

**Only to be**

_Assaulted_** by**

**Strange colors**

**And sounds.  
-**

**Sharp oranges,**

**Blues, and**

**Reds twirled**

**Joyously**

**Behind hazy**

**Black blotches**

**Moving to the beat**

**With the loud,**

_Thunderous_

**Bass.  
-**

**Gulping for **

**Fresh air,**

**I ran toward**

**My car,**

_Any car_**.  
-**

**I battled my**

**Way through**

**People,**

**Getting drinks**

**Spilt on me**

**And a string**

**Of general**

**Curses being**

**Shouted at my**

_Fleeting_

**Back.  
-**

**I jumped in**

**A banana**

**Yellow truck,**

_Wondering_

**Why I**

**Bought this**

**Bright ass**

**Yellow piece of**

**Crap.  
-**

**Starting it**

**With the**

**Oddly shaped**

**Brass that**

**Dug relentlessly**

**Into my left**

**Hip,**

**I bolted**

**Out of the lot **

**Going **

**Anywhere**

**I**

_Belonged_**.**_**  
-**_

**Gunning across**

**Deserted streets**

**I questioned**

**Myself and **

_Anyone_

**Who would **

**Listen**

**Just **_why_** it**

**Was deserted.  
-**

**Just **_what_

**Happened **

**To my **

**So-called**

**Friends.  
-**

**Just **_why_**,**

_Why_** was**

**I Left**

_Alone_**.  
-**

**Suddenly,**

**As I was**

**Crossing**

**The bridge**

**Between **_myself_

**And**

_Freedom_**,**

**The **_past_

**And**

**The **_future_**,**

_Hell_** and**

_Heaven_**,**

**My right leg**

**Randomly**

**Vibrated.  
-**

**Startled, **

**I**

_Jerked_** the**

**Wheel to my**

**Right.  
-**

**This caused**

**My truck to**

_Crash_** into the **

**Right side**

**Barrier of**

**The bridge,**

**And,**

**With **_nothing_

**Else in its way, **

**My banana yellow **

**Truck **

**Dove engine first **

**Into the **

**Pacific Ocean.**

**-**

**I, **

**Being in**

**The driver's**

**Seat of**

**The truck,**

**Got front row**

**Tickets**

**To my own**

**Drowning.  
-**

**Panicking,**

**I tried to**

**Undo my**

**Seat-belt,**

**Only to**

**Remember that**

**I didn't put**

**It on.  
-**

**The water**

**Was rising,**

**My breath**

**Quickening,**

**And**

**My mind whirling.  
-**

**Then**

**It **_stopped_**.  
-**

_I_** stopped.**

**-**

**Sighing,**

**A low **

**Content**

**Sigh,**

**I chuckled lowly,**

**Remorsefully,**

**Almost**

_Boredly_**.  
-**

**I know what's**

**Coming,**

**I may not**

**Like it,**

**But I can**

_Accept_** it.  
-**

**The truck**

**Was now **

_Completely _

**Submerged in**

**Water.  
-**

**The air vents**

**And**

**Windows**

_Leaked_**.**

**Water slowly **

**Cascaded down**

**To the**

**Floor and**

**Began to **

_Invade_** and**

_Conquer_

**Every**_ single_

**Inch of**

**Leather and**

**Upholstery.  
-**

**The dark **

**Power **

**Of **

**Water**

**Slunk slowly**

**But surely**

**Up to my**

**Neck,**

**My chin,**

**My mouth,**

**My nose,**

**Engulfing**

**Me **

_Whole_**.  
-**

**My lungs**

**Started to**

_Burn _**with**

**The lack**

**Of oxygen.  
-**

**And without**

**Any last **

**Thought,**

**I **_**let go**_**.**

**-a-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-a-**

_PHONE CALL:_

_-_

**Ring…**

**Ring…**

**Ring…**

"…

**Just leave **

**A message at **

**The beep,**

**And I might**

**Call you**

**Back,**

**Got it?"**

…

***BEEP***

_-_

"_Hey, _

_Anko… _

_It's Kurenai…_

_And..._

_Well…" _

_-_

"_Anko,_

_I know you _

_Went to that_

_Party with Mr.O_

_And I know_

_You_ _really like _

_Him_

_And all…_

_But…_

_Could you…"_

_-_

"_Arg!_

_Forget this!_

_Anko, _

_We're all_

Really_ worried_

_About you,_

_We being me,_

_Asuma, Genma,_

_Kakashi, Tenzo,_

_Gai, Iruka,_

_And even Ibiki,_

_Though he_

_Won't admit it_

_Out loud._

_Hell,_

_Even _Tsunade

_Is scared_

_Shitless that_

_You're going_

_To do _

_Something _

_Extremely stupid!"_

_-_

"_Damn it, _

_Anko!_

_Get it_

_Through your_

_God-damned_

_Head_

_That we're _

_Your friends_

_And come _

_See me!"_

_-_

**Sigh**

**-**

"_Anko…_

_Talk to me,_

_Just call_

_Me back_

_When you_

_Can,_

_I really_

_Miss you…_

_We _all

_miss you…"_

**Click**


End file.
